


Minato's Sekirei Starve for Love

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [19]
Category: Sekirei
Genre: Food Fetish, Gen, Starvation, Starvation Fetish, going without food, hunger, hunger kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazehana, Kusano, Musubi, Matsu, and Tsukiumi are very, very hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minato's Sekirei Starve for Love

"How exactly did we wind up like this again?" Kusano stuck her lip out in a pout and looked at the other women her with an expression of exhaustion. Her little belly rumbled out loud and she stroked it wearily. "My tummy is so empty. I really can't believe this happened."

 

"If I recall correctly, Musubi thought a surprise party for Minato would be a great idea. But she forgot to order food. Or make sure the building we broke into to stage this get together didn't have a security system, which it did. Or call Minato to tell him when or where this party was," Matsu surmised. She pushed up her glasses with one hand and rubbed her tummy with the other as it gurgled. "And my insides are empty as well. In fact it feels like I'm totally barren inside."

 

"So in conclusion, it's all Musubi's fault," Kazehana said coarsely. She stroked her own quivering gut as it rumbled just below her ample chest. "She's the reason my guts are probably literally eating themselves right now. Guh, I'm so hungry."

 

"I thought it would be a good idea," Musubi lamented. She rubbed her own tummy meticulously. It rumbled like an angry boar. "I guess I made a few mistakes but none of you said it was a bad idea until we got locked in! Now my tummy is empty too and you're all blaming me."

 

"Because it's your fault," Tsukiumi grumbled. Her middle shook violently and groaned. "And now we're trapped here until the police come. So we're just going to lie here and starve." She rubbed her noisy center but it didn't ease the sounds.

 

"And how long have we been here? Because my tummy is so hungry it feels like we've been here for weeks," Kusano whined. She tenderly stroked her center as it growled.

 

"Two days," Matsu said. She rubbed her growling belly slowly in circles and mused. "And my tummy is emptier than my poor barren–"

 

"Don't even go there perv-girl," Kazehana warned. Her stomach growled right on cue and she caressed it again with a sigh. "I'm way too hungry to put up with your innuendos."

 

Matsu turned bright red and clutched at her gut as it gurgled roughly. "I was going to say purse! It's as empty as the bag I brought with me. Geez, now who is dirty minded, Kazehana? I'm too hungry to think about those sorts of things. I just want something to fill me up, but you know, in the normal food way."

 

"Could you not say stuff in front of Kusano? Honestly," Musubi chided. She rubbed her own gurgling belly. "I'm super hungry but that's no excuse to be vulgar or anything."

 

"Speaking of Kusano, why can't you just bring up some plants for us to eat?" Kazehana looked to the smallest member of the group. Her tummy rumbled roughly at the thought of plants to eat. She rubbed it and continued to stare at the young sekirei hopefully.

 

Kusano recoiled a bit when she saw all the others staring at her too. "I-I would if I could! My tummy is so empty I'd eat anything I could get to grow, but this place it locked down with steal and I'm nervous and starving so there is just no way I could grow plants right now," the girl protested. "I would if I could though! I'd love a yummy salad to eat. My tummy has never been this empty. I just want to go home to eat and see big brother."

 

"I agree! I bet Minato would feed us if he could find us," Musubi whined. Her guts made a similar sound of dissatisfaction and she caressed it. "I'm sooo hungry! I wish he'd come bursting through the door right now with a sandwich in his arms. My grumpy, empty belly would cheer up if it saw that."

 

"Oh yum, now I'm thinking about a hero sandwich and my tummy is rumbling even louder! It's so noisy I don't want to consider how much wore it's going to get while we wait for security. With it being a holiday we'll probably be stranded here for ages. My tummy won't survive! It's already sounds like it is dying," Matsu moaned. Her belly gurgled and whined fussily and she stroked it but its sounds grew louder when she couldn't prevent herself from thinking about food even more.  
  
Tsukiumi rubbed her burbling belly with both hands and it grumbled all the more. "I know what you mean! I think my tummy is getting louder every minute. It's sounds mad. I just want to feed it so it will calm down! It feels really empty inside."

 

Kazehana nodded her agreement and lurched forward when her tummy gurgled harshly. She rubbed it out with the heel of her palm and the sounds eased but picked back up a second later. "Right? It's like a concert of hungry tummies in here. And my gut thinks it is the lead singer. It's really roaring up a storm. I'm going to have to eat soon or I might go insane!"

 

Kusano shifted in her position on the floor and rubbed her tummy sadly. "My tummy just sounds upset. It really wants something yummy to eat. It's gurgling an awful lot. I hope Minato finds us soon so we can all go have a big meal and forget this ever happened!"

 

Matsu stroked her gut as it rumbled and bit her lower lip in frustration. "As much as I agree with the sentiment, as I said I don't see that happening anytime soon. I'm so hungry though I'd be willing to believe really hard and clap if I thought Minato would appear with food. Maybe some meatloaf or soup or something. Ugh, my tummy is so empty all I can think about is food!"

 

"That's a change of pace for you," Kazehana mumbled.

 

"Right? Normally I'm fixated on other things, but right now it's just food, food, and food. I'm so hungry it's driving me up the wall!" Matsu patted her belly again and it shook with fresh vibrations.

 

Tsukiumi's tummy let out a vicious roar and she stroked it slowly. "I feel like I'm withering. It could be ages before anyone comes to find us, but I need food now. I'm so hungry I swear it feels like I'm going insane. I just want something to eat."

 

"My poor tummy is so empty. I really don't like this! I want to eat really badly. My belly is starting to sound kind of grumpy," Kusano moaned. Her belly mimicked the sound with a moan all its own. She stroked it in little circles but the sounds kept pouring out of her.

 

Kazehana's middle rumbled and she pressed her palm against it and rubbed it soothingly. Each gurgle was a fresh reminder of the internal decay of her void stomach and it filled her mind with self-pity and exhaustion. It whined and growled yet more at her touch. "Listen to how noisy my tummy is. If it keeps on like this I don't know what will happen. I might implode."

 

Musubi caressed her belly in a similar manner. It gurgled and whimpered, seemingly lost in its despair for food. "I'm so hungry I feel like I'm falling in on myself. My tummy is a barren hole and there is no food inside! My insides are cranky about it too."

 

Kusano nodded her agreement. "Right? My tummy sounds so fussy! I think it is upset I can't feed it. I need some food really bad. I'm so hungry!" She rubbed her little center and it whined loud and low."

 

"You want to talk about noises? My tummy sounds ticked off. It is making angry moans now, but it's going to be roaring with rage soon. I need to eat something soon or it is going to get violent in there," Tsukiumi chimed in. To demonstrate her belly let out a ghastly rumble that shook her whole body. She patted her center to ease the trembles.

 

Musubi rubbed her head with her hand then returned it to her middle. "I feel so bad. I really hope we get to eat soon. Someone has to come soon, right? I don't want to wait much longer, but I guess I don't have a choice. I need to eat something soon though! My tummy is becoming a pit!" Her belly grumbled and she sighed and reluctantly rubbed it harder.

 

Kazehana shook her head. "I wouldn't count on anyone showing up soon with the holidays and all. We're just going to have to get hungrier and hungrier until someone shows or we starve. My poor tummy is halfway there already. Do you hear how loud it is getting? I think we might be in trouble." She wearily caressed her tummy as it gurgled and all the girls shared a look of deep concern.

 

They had good reason to be worried. Time seemed to creep by around them, a torturous, unending mockery that seemed to revel in their hunger. Two more days passed by through which they went unnoticed and hungrier still.

 

Tsukiumi groaned and rolled upon the floor. She used her long hair like a pillow and pressed her face into the locks for comfort. Her belly trembled and roared and she pushed her palm harshly against her center and stroked, but she knew the gesture only aided the tiniest of amounts. "I'm so hungry! I can't take this anymore. I feel like I'm going insane. My belly won't stop blabbering on about food so it's all I can think about! I want to eat."

 

Kusano's belly gurgled in a fit of its own and she rubbed it with both hands but the noises still seeped right through her fingers. "I want to go home. I'm so hungry I could eat a house. I want to go home so I can eat the house. My hungry tummy would like that."

 

Matsu was inclined to agree. "I would totally get in on that. I want something to eat so badly I don't even feel picky at all. I just want to eat and eat. My tummy is so noisy and hungry I could eat just about anything!" Her belly rumbled at the prospect and she patted it with her hand.

 

Kazehana laughed weakly. Her belly gurgled and she caressed it thoughtfully. "Oh yeah? I'd eat a lot of things too. I bet you wouldn't eat snails. I would though. I'd fill my tummy to the brim with them."

 

"I would," Matsu confirmed. "Would you eat something you were allergic to? I would! I'd fill my belly with all kinds of stuff. I'm so hungry right now I wouldn't care if I had a reaction. You know, as long as I survived."

 

Kazehana nodded. "Yeah. What's a few hives when my tummy is this deserted? Though honestly cake sounds way better. My angry gut would love some cake." Her belly let out a long whine and she chuckled and stroked it. "See? It loves cake."

 

"Don't mention cake! I would kill for cake. Actually it would be fun to kill for cake, but I'm so low on energy I probably couldn't! My tummy is draining my life force. It's terrible, I'm so hungry!" Musubi whined and her belly gurgled and she rubbed it with a pout.

 

"I know what you mean. I'm getting really sleepy, but my belly is so noisy it keeps me awake. I feel like I have rested in ages and that is just reminding me how empty I am. I really want something to eat." Kusano stroked her belly and it simpered and moaned with deep growls of starvation.

 

Tsukiumi's tummy squelched and whined and she rubbed at it habitually and frowned at its many noises. "I'm so exhausted I can barely think. My tummy's emptiness is making me feel weak. I want to eat something before I lose all my strength."

 

"I couldn't even fight right now," Musubi continued to mope and complain. Her belly rumbled with equally obtrusive sounds. She caressed it as she whined. "I'm so empty I'd probably lose a battle to even a weakling. I wish I had some food to help get my strength up and fill my empty tummy."

 

"I'm feeling really sluggish myself. I don't know how much longer I'll last without something to eat. My tummy is so barren it's like a bar on a workday. It's terrible. I really want some food," Kazehana bemoaned. Her belly gurgled and growled and she rubbed it with both hands to muffle the sounds a bit better.

 

Matsu pulled off her glasses and inspected them just to give herself something to do but within seconds her hands were rubbing her belly again. It whined and gurgled under her palms and showed no signs of stopping. "Honestly it feels like I've been stripped down to nothing inside. I'm so empty I'm going insane."

 

"I feel the same way. My belly is a big, empty bowl. I need some snacks inside of it. I want to eat because I'm so hungry I'm going crazy." Kusano rubbed her belly rapidly but it only made her insides gurgle louder.

 

"It really is starting to sounds like my tummy is plotting against me. It's so angry and empty I fear it may mutiny." Tsukiumi rubbed her belly with a concerned expression and flinched when it growled roughly under her palm. "I just want something to eat soon."

 

Unfortunately for her and all the others, soon wasn't coming when they hoped. They sat and moaned and listened to the cries of their tummies and all the while they were denied any rescue or food. It got worse as the time crept on.

 

 

"Ugh. I'm so hungry I'd do anything for food. I'd even eat a cat or an elephant. I'm not picky about the meat, I just want food! My tummy is so empty I can't take it anymore." Tsukiumi rubbed her gut and it jiggled and rumbled. The flesh was starting to loosen from malnutrition and it shook even more visibly with every rumble.

 

Kusano rubbed her middle and it quivered and trembled. She leaned her head back against the wall she was propped up near and closed her eyes against the siege of her angry tummy. "I'm so hungry and empty I would fight a bear for food. I'd climb a mountain! I'd do anything to get something to eat."

"I want to eat so badly I'd run a marathon. Two even! If I could get a nice big meal I'd probably do anything," Kazehana said. Her tummy gurgled and she rubbed it soothingly. "Listen to those growls! My poor tummy would work hard for something to eat."

 

"I know what you guys mean," Musubi chimed in. Her belly gargled and roared and she half-smacked, half-stroked it. "My belly is so noisy I'd do anything to get it to be quiet. I'd go on a million errands, or clean the whole house! I'd do it all for a sandwich too."

 

"I'm so hungry I'd work for crumbs. Anything would sate my empty tummy at this point. I'd love to fill my gut with something thick and juicy, but bread or scraps would be great too," Matsu added. Her tummy rumbled low and grumbly and she massaged it with tired hands.

 

"Crumbs sound really good. I'm so hungry I forgot how good even a snack could be until now. I just want my tummy to stop being so empty. It's getting limp and tired just like me." Kusano pitifully rubbed her middle and whined when it did.

 

Tsukiumi scrubbed her fist over her middle and the flesh shifted easily and her stomach gurgled below. She looked at her belly with pity as it moaned. "I'm so hungry I don't think my belly is going to survive. It's shriveling up, I can feel it. It's crazy how empty I am right now."

 

"I wish there was even a morsel around to eat. I'm absolutely starving over here. My insides are really gurgley and loud. I just want a small bite to eat, is that too much to ask?" Musubi rubbed her gut with alternating hands, but her limbs were tired and even switching made her feel more and more weak.

 

"My tummy is just so noisy. I feel like I'm drowning it all the hungry growls in this room. It's so loud in here. I know my tummy is only crying because it is sad, but it's hard to hear over and over." Kazehana rubbed her tummy and it let out another sad moan that made her shake her head. "How much longer before someone finds us?"

 

"I wish someone was here now. I need to eat so bad! It's like my tummy is trying to crawl out of me to find food. That what it sounds and feels like. The hunger pangs are so stressful. They just remind me how utterly empty I am inside." Tsukiumi moaned. She groudn her knuckles against her middle, but the sounds just got louder. "I have no idea when anyone is coming."

 

None of the girls had any way of knowing. It seemed like they should have been rescued long ago. The hungry was creepy up on them and spreading. By this point no one could stand or use any powers. They were too hungry to operate.

 

"I'm the getting weaker every minute," Tsukiumi whined after a while. Her gut matched the noise and shivered under her now-lax hand's motions. She had grown tired of rough rubbings. "I'm so empty I feel like a bucket with nothing to carry. Like a bag with no supplies. I'm really starving and I'm getting worn out."

 

"I know what you mean. I've barely moved in days but it feels like I've been running and running. It's awful how hungry I am. I don't think I could stand up right now if I wanted to. Unless it was for food. I'd stand up for food," Kusano sighed. She stroked her belly and it gurgled ritualistically. At this point it was more of a surprise if her tummy wasn't rumbling.

 

Kazehana dragged her long, tired fingers over her clad middle and it shook almost violently. Her organs let out long, wet whines that reverberated through her whole body. "I'm so hungry and weak I feel like I might pass out. If my tummy wasn't an alarm clock I'd probably have fallen asleep already."

 

Musubi stroked her tummy timidly since her arms were growing so tired. Her insides burbled and whined loudly. "I feel so alone on the inside. Like there isn't even a shadow of food to keep my belly company. I wish I could feed it some friends."

 

"That doesn't even make sense and I agree with you," Matsu said. She rubbed her own belly in a slow back and forth pattern and it moaned every time she rubbed to the right side as if it had fallen into step with her. "I'm too hungry to argue logic. I just want to eat. My tummy is so sad and weak it can barely moan anymore. Listen to how dejected it sounds!"

 

"My tummy sounds like it is giving up too. It's only a matter of time before it starts to eat itself if it hasn't already. I wish I had something to feed it. Listening to it cry makes me sad." Kusano frowned at her tummy and patted it like she might a pet animal. It made the situation seem all the more unfortunate.

 

"My belly sounds like a meat grinder without the meat! It won't stop squealing and squishing. I think it is turning into slop. It's so weak it can't even keep its shape anymore." Tsukiumi dragged her hands over her belly but she seemed unconnected to the action like it was just a requirement at this point. Her belly rumbled right on time.

 

"I'm so hungry. Are we sure there isn't a scrap to eat in this place? MY tummy is so empty I'd take anything!" Musubi looked around the room as if something would simply magically appear. Her tummy growled at the concept and she stroked it as she hopefully lapped at her lips.  

 

Kazehana shook her head. "We checked every inch of this horrible place on the first day remember? There isn't a bite to eat. If there had been we would have eaten it by now anyway. My tummy is so empty you can believe I'd be looking for food if I thought there was any chance we'd find any." Her belly grumbled with disappointment and she rubbed it calmly.

Matsu caressed her belly tenderly and it roared as she stroked right like it always did. "If there was food I'd tear into it right now. I've never wanted anything as bad as I want food right now and that is saying something. I want to eat badly enough I'd jump off a bridge for a good meal. My tummy is so depressed. Of course, we'd have food if a certain someone had remembered to bring some."

 

"Let's not fight, okay? We're all in enough turmoil without pointing the finger. And besides, we all know whose fault it is anyway. My tummy is too empty and weak to waste energy on confrontation," Kazehana interjected. Her belly burbled and moaned and she rubbed it like before. "That's right tummy, too empty for fighting, huh?"

 

"Matsu has a point though," Tsukiumi seethed. She rubbed her gut almost menacingly. "My tummy wouldn't be a barren void right now if someone hadn't planned this ill-thought party. Starving wasn't exactly on my agenda for the week, but now I'm so hungry that my tummy is actually pissed about it."

 

"I said I was sorry!" Musubi shouted. The effort made her belly grumble sadly and she coiled in on herself to hug and caress her distressed tummy. "I know this sucks, but I'm hungry too! You guys don't have to keep being mad at me. I want to eat just as badly as you guys."

 

The other girls didn't respond and some turned their heads away either in shame or dejection. In any case for some time the only noise in the room was their loud bellies, but eventually the complaints started up anew.

 

"My belly is getting really flabby," Tsukiumi noted the next time she stroked her gurgling gut. "The flesh is all loose because my tummy is deflating. It's actually kind of horrible. Soon I'll be a puddle of empty flesh!"

 

"Ew," Kusano said. She wrinkled her nose but when she rubbed her own grumbling belly her expression fell. "Actually now that you mention it. My tummy is really wrinkly too. I think it's trying to turn into a raisin so it will like eating itself more. It's so sad and dippy. I don't like it. I wish I could eat so my tummy would get thick again."

 

Kazehana mused over her own tummy for a moment. She stroked her clothing over her grumbling tummy and her inner organs roared. She felt the skin shift under the fabric and her hand. "Yeah, I'm really flabby too. My stomach is losing shape from having nothing to eat. It was all air inside but I guess that's disappearing too."

 

Musubi looked questioningly at her middle and rubbed it with a concerned expression on her face. It growled in response and she felt it jiggle. "That's true. I'm sinking in and losing my form. With no food to keep me tight I'm getting all saggy. It's terrible! How will I be loved now?"

 

"My tummy is just really sunken in, but I understand the sentiment. Soon I'll be all skin and bones if I don't eat." Matsu rubbed her own tummy and could feel how dipped in she'd become. Without anything to eat the rumbles of her belly were shaking her ribcage.

 

"I can't be flabby! I won't be attractive!" Musubi failed in her despair until the motions caused her body to grumble louder than ever and she had to still herself again. She rubbed her belly in depression. "I can't even get upset anymore. My belly is so cranky and touchy. It can't stand me doing anything. I need to feed it or I won't even be able to talk soon!"

 

"Talking is an effort now. Everything is. I've never felt so hungry in my whole life. I just want something to eat so I can make these bad feelings go away. My tummy is way too hungry. It won't be quiet. I feel like it is screaming for attention." Kusano soothed her hands up and down her belly and it wiggled as it roared and grumbled.

 

Matsu rubbed her hands over the dip in her gut and she could feel the harsh motions of her belly radiate through her form. "I'm so hungry that my tummy's moans are getting harder. It's not asking for food anymore, it's demanding. I still can't eat though. I just wish tummies could be reasoned with."

 

"You and me both. I'd threaten my tummy to be quiet. I can't stand the noises. I can tell my tummy is upset and that makes me upset and then we're just sad and nothing is accomplished! I really just want to stop thinking about how hungry I am. It makes it so much worse." Kazehana caressed her tummy and it gurgled and it did indeed seem to be getting louder.

 

"I don't think I'd want to be able to talk to my belly. It would just be able to yell at me about how empty it is with words instead of grumbles. Then this whole room would be filled with constant screaming. No, I'll take this level of noise, thanks." Tsukiumi shook her head and rubbed her moaning tummy.

 

The orchestra of garbles and whines made the other women inclined to agree.

 

"Be that as it may, our tummies wouldn't need reasoned with if we could feed them. All I can think about is food. Miso, leak salad, cake. I just want something to eat. I'm not even picky!" Musubi patted her tummy and the loose skin wiggled and her organs growled.

 

"I'd eat anything, even stuff I hate. But cake does sound good. And pasta!" Kusano licked her lips and her belly grumbled extra noisily. "Any kind of pasta would be good too. I bet that would make my sad tummy happy again!"

 

"You bet!" Matsu jumped in with ideas of her own. "Some curry or eggrolls would be good too! Yum! My belly would be sated if I could make it fat with some hot eggrolls. Oh or soup! I love a good stew too." Her tummy started to gurgle at the mention of such delicious food and she had to stroke it just to keep it from rattling out of her torso.

 

Kazehana had to swallow thickly to keep from dripping drool down her chin. "Oh, hell yes! I would kill for a nice hot pot. My tummy would be so full right now if I could help it. That could stop it from deflating. Soon I'm going to be an squished pear, but I'd rather eat a squished pear than be one!" Her tummy agreed with a loud belching whine and she patted it in response.

 

"Speaking of fruit, does and apple sound like heaven to anyone else? I just think my empty gut would love an apple even more than my deprived tongue." Tsukiumi rubbed her tummy lovingly at the thought and it rumbled with low toned, but obvious need. "I just want that sweet juice to roll over my tongue and fill my void belly. It would feel so good."

 

"That sounds filthy and wonderful," Matsu chimed in. She had to wipe drool from her chin with one hand and caress her tummy with the other as it moaned. "I would eat a whole tree of apples right now. I wish one would spring up from the floor and save us!"

 

For a moment all the girls looked at the floor as if they expected that very thing to happen, but they had no such luck. 

 

Musubi rolled her hand over her gut and it quivered with fresh need. "Know what else sounds good for an empty tummy? Sashimi. Made from trout. I would eat the heck out of that! My rumbling tummy would love it. Nothing for an empty belly like hot fish."

 

Kusano patted her belly and it shifted under her palm and growled weakly. "I'm so tired I don't know if I could even chew the fish. I think Matsu's idea for soup is better. I'd have a veggie stew and it would sit well in my hollow belly."

 

"Good idea, right? Ugh, my belly is so thin and hollow. I can feel how empty it is and it keeps trying to swallow itself. If I could fill it up like a water balloon with soup then it would be sloshing with food instead of acid and air." Matsu looked at her stomach with a dreamily glaze in her eyes as she thought about feeding herself. Without any food though all she was greeted back with was more outraged moaning. She rubbed her belly with a woe-begotten sigh.

 

"My tummy is so flabby it feels like my tummy is shaking itself into an inedible pancake. I'm so limp and pathetic, I'm starting to feel like my tummy sounds and thinking about food makes it way worse. Still, that's all that's on my mind. It's like a vicious circle of hunger." Kazehana shifted uncomfortably and rolled her hand along her descending middle. It seemed to be losing its shape completely but it still moaned powerfully.

 

"My limbs are so weak I don't know if I can even rub my tummy anymore. I need food to move. Only my tummy seems to have energy and it is using it all to make noise about how hungry it is. I need someone to come soon. I need to get out of here to eat. I want food really, really bad." Tsukiumi fidgeted like she really was losing her wits. She rubbed her belly and it moaned along, but she was getting weaker with every pass of her hand and didn't know if she would survive to see food again.

 

She certainly didn't see it in the next few days. Time pressed on with no regard for them and no one came to set them free. They got weaker and hungrier and only little burst of spontaneous energy kept them moving at all.

 

"I never thought I could feel this kind of hunger. It feels like my whole body is one big void stomach that needs filling. The rumbles keep shaking me up. I'm crazy hungry. I might be the hungriest person in the entire world. Maybe the galaxy." Musubi lamented her sadness and rubbed her belly as if worshipping it. It gurgled and whined as expected, unmoved by her plight.

 

Kusano patted her own tummy and scowled at how the flesh was sagging. She felt tired and the vision of her own middle blurred. "I'm so weak I'm actually dizzy. No offense, Musubi, but I think I'm way hungrier than you. I'm smaller and need to eat more often. Plus my tummy is the noisiest."

 

"Actually the fact that you are smaller means you need to eat less and I hate to be a know-it-all here but I'm sure my tummy is the loudest. Not to mention I'm sinking in which means my tummy will collapse first. That means I'm the hungriest," Matsu said matter-of-factly. She rubbed her tummy almost triumphantly and her middle shook.

 

Kazehana was quick to jump in. Her belly gurgled loudly and she rubbed it as she spoke. "I'd like to put in my two cents. My belly is sagging and I can feel it in my whole body too. I'm so hungry I can feel my stomach lining being chewed up. I'm sure I'm the hungriest of us all. At the very least I'm tied for first because I'm so weak I can barely think straight."

 

"I know you aren't all arguing about who is hungriest. We are all hungry. We all haven't eaten in ages and our bellies are giving up. Though if you really want to compete I can tell you my tummy is the hungriest. It's the loudest despite what you guys seem to think and it is making me so weak that I might black out at any moment." Tsukiumi made her case and stroked her growling middle passionately.

 

Musubi scowled and her belly rumbled. She felt like a fight had been initiated and she hated to lose fights. She pulled up her top and patted her flabby tummy. It gurgled and shivered in plain sight. "See this? This is hunger. I'm starved. I'm falling apart. I need to eat asap or I'll die. I just know it! How can you think you are hungrier than me?"

 

"I'm little," Kusano whimpered. Her tummy also whined and she clasped at it with both hands. "I deserve to eat the most. I'm the hungriest because I didn't have breakfast the day we came here. I need to eat to grow, you know! My belly is noisy and hungry too, so why are you the hungriest just because you say so?"

 

"She isn't, I am. Why aren't you all listening? It's science and I'm the smartest so trust me when I say I'm the hungriest." Matsu rubbed between her ribs and felt her belly quiver from top to bottom and back again as it moaned. "Hear that? That's the rumble of a truly hungry person."

 

"You may be the smartest but you are not the hungriest. My tummy is so weak it can barely cry out anymore. Can't you hear how exhausted its moans are? That's what being really hungry feels like. It's all low grumbles not rapid whines." Kazehana defended her position as hungriest as she rubbed out her tummy some more. The loose flesh shifted under her palm and her organs growled and gurgled.

 

Tsukiumi rubbed her middle out as well and scowled at the other girls now with dull ager. She was too weak for a real fight. Her stomach even moaned with lackluster motivation. "Who are you to decide that? I'm sure I'm the hungriest. My belly is gurgling nonstop. It's begging for food every chance that it gets. If I don't feed it soon I'll shrivel up into a husk. You think you are hungrier than that?"

  

"I am! I'm so hungry that my husk will turn to dust because my tummy will be so empty I'll just turn into air. I need to eat the most. I'm so hungry I would beat up someone innocent if it meant eating. Or I'd do something else horrible. Like kick a puppy. Not hard, but a little bit..." Musubi started to stumble over her own declarations. She fumbled to find words in her haze of hunger. She patted her belly and seemed to turn her thoughts inward as her insides rumbled and her words petered out. "The point is I'd do a lot to eat something," she added after a moment.

 

Kusano whimpered sadly and ran her hands up and down over her tummy. The stomach within her let out horrible loathing sounds. "Can you guys hear how angry my tummy is, how sad? How can you think you are hungrier than me? That is so mean! I'm really super hungry! I need to eat so bad I might cry." Tears indeed began to well up in the younger girl's eyes.

 

"Don't cry," Kazehana said. She rubbed at her gut with guilt and it rumbled and roared. "I guess we're all just on edge because we're so hungry. Let's be fair here, none of us has eaten, so we're all empty. Truce?"

 

The other girls nodded. "Truce," they confirmed.

 

The agreement didn't stop them from moaning more about their conditions though. They were all so hungry they couldn't imagine things getting worse. So naturally that is exactly what happened. Two more full days went by and the last of their strength started to deplete and their tummies took on new, more powerful tones to expression their starvation.

 

Matsu rolled her hands over her gut and it squelched and moaned with new depths. She lied out on the floor and stared at the ceiling all the while. She was too tired to sit up anymore. "I'm so hungry I'm starting to see clouds on the ceiling. I think my tummy is so weak it is making me delusional."

 

Kazehana was resting beside the other sekirei. Her belly burbled and she rubbed it with stiff fingers. "I wish we could eat. I'm so hungry my belly is turning to mush. I wish it was corn mush so I could eat it, but it's just normal, empty mush." Her voice sounded small and nearly got buried under the roar of her tummy, but at this point the girls were talking more to themselves than each other anyway.

 

Tsukiumi sat on the other side of the room beside Kusano and Matsu who was leaning on her shoulder. She could feel her own tummy rumble as she stroked it but she also felt the other girls' tummies too since they were sitting so close. It was both soothing in pattern and devastating when she thought about it. "I feel like my belly is flat. Like it's so empty it's finally swallowed itself but it can't stop crying. It's doesn't even hurt, it just feels abandoned inside."

 

Kusano's hands trembled as she rubbed her tired tummy. It let out the usual gurgles and growls, but she seemed uninterested in them. "I just wish I could fill up the hole in me. I feel so empty it's almost numb. I miss food. I think I forget what it tastes like. I really want something to eat."

 

"I'm so hungry and empty that my tummy has almost disappeared. Before too long I'll be a skeleton, but my tummy's ghost will still echo through my bones. It's so noisy I think it will haunt this place long after I am gone. It'll just keep crying out for food it can't have." Matsu moaned pitifully and rubbed her belly. It growled and whined in sad symphony to her story.

 

"That's a bit morbid, but I get what you mean. I think my tummy will keep crying until it can eat or it'll just give out. Maybe it will stop when it finishes eating itself. I wish I could eat food instead. I wish someone would save us. I wish I hadn't gotten us into this mess. I wish I had a snack," Musubi mumbled and started to drawl on about everything she wished she had. Her tummy whined and she caressed it but continued on and on. The other girls just started talking over her.

 

"I wish my tummy didn't have to suffer like this. I wish I could feed it or sate it. I just want one meal, one last meal," Kazehana fought back tears and rubbed her flabby belly as gently as she could. It quivered and rumbled under her gentle touch.

 

"I've gotten so hungry that my tummy is drooping. I'd be happy with one last meal too. If I could have anything I'd want a buffet, but barring that I'd take one last dish of potato cakes. Is that strange? It's just what I'm craving." Tsukiumi spoke thoughtfully as she rubbed out her rumbling tummy.

 

"It's not weird. It sounds tasty. It's making my tummy even noisier to think about it," Kusano said softly. "I think I'd like some ice cream. It would taste good and ease the burning in my hungry belly.  Yes, I'd like that a lot." She rubbed her abdomen and it quivered but she had nothing on hand to give it despite her deep contemplations about eating.

 

"I'd probably want fish," Musubi admitted. "Any kind really. As long as it is fresh. I'd just eat and eat until my tummy was fat with fish. Then I'd be happy. My tummy would be happy too, I think. I miss having a happy belly. It's so sad and grumpy all the time now." Musubi pouted at her midsection. It grumbled again and she just patted it. "How much longer do you think we'll last like this?"

 

Matsu weakly lifted her head in Musubi's direction. She considered the question for a moment. "I'm not sure. I'm so hungry I've nearly lost track of how long we've been here. My tummy is really noisy. Judging that, plus the flab and sinking, plus the light through the windows..." Matsu mused thoughtfully and tenderly caressed her tummy as she thought. "At this rate not more than a few days."

 

"That doesn't sound good," Musubi whined.

 

"No it doesn't," Kazehana agreed. "I don't think I can last one more day with the state my poor tummy is in. It goes between noisy and just depressed. It grumbles and eats up all my energy. I might not even be conscious much longer." She stroked her belly slowly and the growls it emitted seemed like a threat.

 

"I agree. I don't think I'll last. I'm so hungry I can taste acid and nothing else. My belly is droopy and is so weak already that I feel like I might disappear any moment," Kusano grieved. Her tummy rumbled low and dangerous and she rubbed it with doubt in her eyes.

 

It seemed all the girls were becoming certain they would perish. Fortunately for them though, for once the girls' luck would turn around. A few days was all the more they needed. They were complaining as usual when it happened.   
  


Kazehana moaned alongside the deep rumbling groan of her emaciated tummy. She rubbed the flabby flesh and it shifted over her barren gut. "I'm so hungry. I don't think I'm going to make it. My tummy just gets louder and louder. I don't think I'll last one more day. It feels like my insides are eating themselves."

 

"My tummy feels like it has turn inside out so now my outside is empty too. I don't know. That didn't make sense did it? I can't think anymore, my tummy is too weak from hunger. I think I'm going to die." Musubi rubbed her poor, sunken belly and it quivered weakly but her loose flesh jiggled from the growls. Her tummy was so saggy that her ribs were visible but she looked plump from how her empty gut had gone limp.

 

Kusano rolled her both hands over her middle and each pass evoked another groan that shook her whole small body. She whimpered at the powerful groaning of her empty middle and despaired. "I'm so hungry. I think I'm trapped in a limbo were I'll never get to eat again and it will just get worse and worse but it will never end. My tummy it so empty and mushy it looks like mashed potatoes. I wish I could eat it. I wish I could eat anything."

 

Tsukiumi lowered her shaking palms onto her groaning belly and tried to soothe it. The lack of nutrition in her system was making it difficult to move. "I'm so hungry I can barely rub my tummy anymore. I've got no energy left. It feels like my tummy has eaten itself. But if it had I might have more strength."

 

Matsu's belly was sunken and dipped in deep so the outline of her empty tummy was visible through the flesh. "I can feel how empty my tummy is when I press my hand down. It just sinks. I wish I could eat so it would be firm again. I just something to eat, is that really so bad? I've never been this hungry before. I can't stand it a minute longer!"

 

Kusano's tummy let out a loud whine and she curled in to pet it more thoroughly. "I'm so hungry that my tummy keeps whining. It's louder than ever even though it's too weak to do anything else. It's so noisy I think I'm going to scream. I've never heard anything so sad or pitiful before"

 

"I know what you mean. My tummy sounds like a sad little animal too. It moans nonstop. I think it forgot what it's even crying about anymore. I bet if I ate it would keep moaning. At least then it would be full and I would have the strength to ignore it." Kazehana added in her two cents and all the while her tummy moaned and whined to prove her point. It never settled as she stroked it through her complaints.

 

"My tummy is so loud it could win a screaming contest. It would squelch and holler and the other contestants would give up. I'm so hungry I bet it would keep moaning even if I passed out. It would keep complaining through eternity." Musubi through her arms up in exasperation. The moment she let go of her tummy it let out an even louder moan and she had to stroke her center to get it back to normal volumes.

 

"My tummy would probably win a noisy contest too. It's so loud and angry. If it started to lose it would just moan louder. It sounds like it wants to be cranky. I think if I could feed it then its mood would improve. I don't know. I just want some food in my tummy." Kusano sighed and rubbed her tummy with both hands with alternating circles. Her body shook as her belly rumbled again and again.

 

Tsukiumi's belly let out a moan to rival the others, but she didn't feel like being competitive. She was too tired for that. She just rubbed her belly soft and slow to conserve her strength. "My tummy is so pitiful. It sounds miserable. I wish I could feed it one last time. I would be happy with a last meal. Maybe some fish or something would be good. Or even just a final snack. Even a peeled orange would be good. Heck or an unpeeled one. I would eat the rind at this point just to feel full."

 

Matsu stroked her sunken middle as it groaned and it rattled her bones and rumbled through her empty organs. "I feel like an emptied bag. Or a drained battery. You know, I just feel empty. I'm so hungry. I could eat a piece of bread and it would make me happy, but it probably wouldn't be enough to sate me."

 

Musubi started to cry and each whimper came with a fresh growl from her tummy. She rubbed the sad organs below her droopy gut. "This sucks! I'm so hungry! I feel like this is going to go on forever. My insides are so sad and whiny. I just want to eat to fill my middle, but instead I'm going to rot."

 

It certainly did seem that the torment would go on. It had for ages in any case. They resolved to complain until their voices gave out and their tummies gave up. It seemed like nothing would change. Then they heard the sound from outside.

 

It was unexpected and loud. A clambering echoed through the small space the women shared. They looked toward the metal door that sealed them in and heard faint muttering and the sound of power tools on the other side.

 

Kazehana couldn't believe what she was hearing, but it resonated beyond even the fresh growls of her empty belly. She stroked her middle and stared at the door hopefully. "Could someone be here to save us? Hello!" She shouted and her voice cracked from overuse but it still carried. "Help us! If you can hear me, I'm starving! My tummy is so empty! Please bring us food! If we don't eat soon we'll wither away!"

 

Musubi's tummy wrenched and rumbled at the mention of food. She clenched at her grumbling gut and stroked the loose skin over her barren center. "I can't tell if someone is going to save us or if I'm so hungry I've lost my mind. My insides are screaming, but I can swear there are people out there! Hey! Can anyone hear us? Bring us food! Please! We need to eat!"

 

Kusano crawled closer to the door and pressed her ear toward it. Her hands returned to stroking her middle as she listened and her belly rumbled in anticipation. "There are people out there! Please! Open the door! We're starving to death. I'm so hungry I would eat a horse! Please! My tummy is sad and hungry! Can you hear it screaming? Answer us!"

 

So response came through the door, just more clamoring and girls had no way of knowing if they were being saved or not.

Tsukiumi decided to join in the chorus. Her belly did too and it roared out loud through her caressing fingers. "I'm so empty I can't stand it. Let us out! I want to eat so badly. I'll do anything if you feed me! I need to eat now!"

 

"We haven't eaten in days! Can anyone hear us? My tummy is angry! Please soothe it with some food," Matsu whined as she joined in. Her middle rumbled roughly and she stroked it. "I look like a skeleton! Hurry up and feed me!" Her tummy grumbled louder and louder, but even the sound of its hunger didn't seep through the metal barrier.

 

Kazehana stroked her belly more urgently. It was grumbling loudly as she was forced to think about the chance of eating again. The possibility seemed so close and yet so far away. "Please! Let us out! We want to feast on food. Our tummies are barren pits. We're wasting away! Save us! Feed us!"

 

"I don't think they can hear us. Please!" Tsukiumi increased her volume and the effort made her tummy strain and moan. She stroked it tenderly but it only evoked more angry groans. "I'm too empty to even keep yelling. If we don't get saved soon I'm going to pass out. I'm too weak from not eating. My tummy needs nutrients!"

 

Kusano banged on the door with one palm while she rubbed her whimpering, groaning tummy with the other. The sound of smacking barely resonated through the huge door. The noises went on outside but no acknowledgement came directly. "Please! Can anyone hear us? I'm starving! I want some food. Please feed me! Please bring in some food! Oh, can you hear me out there? I need to eat something soon. My tummy is so empty I can't keep yelling. It's using up all my strength!"

 

Musubi crawled closer to the door and clutched at her gut while she yelled at the door. Her middle roared at the effort of moving, but the thought of being rewarded with food made her eager to try to get attention through the iron door. "Please! I'm so empty. You have to save us! Feed us something! My sad tummy needs to eat before it escapes my insides!"

 

Kazehana gripped her gut and started to whimper. "It's no use. My tummy is too angry and empty to keep up this screaming. I don't think anyone is coming." Her belly let out a long squelching whine and she patted it and sighed. "Oh, well, worth a try. Feed me! Please! Can you hear us?!"

 

"Please feed us," the girls begged in turns. They rubbed their tummies desperately and cooed through the thick door. Their insides rumbled and groaned at the increased strain being put on them. "We're starving from the inside out!" They cried out over and over.

 

The girls started to worry no one could hear them, but then the metal doors busted open and in came several police officers that looked quite alarmed to see them in their pleading state. Behind them emerged Minato. He looked at his sekirei in horror.

 

"I've been looking all over for you," he said urgently. "You've been missing for ages."

 

"Please, you have to get us some food, big brother!" Kusano lamented. Her belly gurgled and she lifted her top to show her sad, droopy center. "Look how empty I am. My tummy never shushes up anymore! You have to get us some food!" She rubbed the rumbling plane of skin as it howled and looked at Minato with beckoning eyes.

 

The police began to file in and she helped to move the women outside.

 

"Yes, please feed us," Kazehana screeched. Her belly burbled and belched and she too lifted her shirt to show off her sunken, flabby gut. "See how loose my tummy is? It's starved into nothing. It can't even keep a firm shape. I'm so empty I could eat a mountain. You have to get us some food right away!" She rubbed her middle sadly.

 

"Do you have anything on you we can eat?" Matsu asked frantically. Her body rattled as it moaned and she caressed her center and licked at her lips hopefully. "I'd take anything, a scrap, a piece of gum! Please, I'm starving! My tummy is an empty void that feels like it's been hallowed out with a spoon. I need to eat!"

 

Minato followed the women outside to a big van and they continued to whine and plead for food.

 

"Don't worry," Minato announced. "These men are going to escort us to an all you can eat buffet. I thought you'd be hungry when I found you, I could sense it. You all can eat to your hearts' content once we arrive."

 

"You're the best," Musubi exclaimed. Her belly let out a rumbled in eagerness. She stroked it and knew soon its cries would be quelled. "I'm going to eat until I explode! You really are the greatest, Minato."  
  
The other girls were inclined to agree.

 


End file.
